Cedric Severely Injures His Teacher
Cedric Severely Injures His Teacher is the fourth episode of my 'Cedric Gets Grounded' series. In this episode, Cedric's favourite teacher - the school's history teacher - falls ill one day. A new teacher is transferred from a different school and shows nothing but scorn for his new students. Cedric and his friends are having none of his nonsense, but it is the "gaily-coloured shirt wearing freshie" who snapped and... but you must see for yourselves. Transcript (Fade in to entrance of school; school bell rings, then cut to corridor in which there are lockers arranged in lines somewhat consistently on one side) (students talking; school bell rings) HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT (FEMALE): Bye, Holly! (CEDRIC, YARA and EASTON walk into their next class— U.S. HISTORY) CEDRIC: Man, another great day at school! YARA: We had our Geometry homework handed back and got good grades! EASTON: (neutral; a bit let down) But mine was a C, though; I suck at Maths. CEDRIC: (sympathetic) You'll get better, maybe. EASTON: I hope so. YARA: Look! Here comes the Principal. (Principal Paul walks in with a neutral yet somewhat sombre look on his face) PRINCIPAL PAUL: Good afternoon, class. I am here to tell you the bad news: your history teacher has mysteriously fainted half an hour ago, during your Geometry Class. You may have heard him faint, but you did not know about it until now. He is being carried on a stretcher to the hospital. Whether he will live or not, he may need an oxygen mask and a breathing tube for days, if not weeks. I am not aware if he would continue teaching history classes now given his failing health. FEMALE STUDENT (whose name is Erika): (sobbing) Oh God, no! MALE STUDENT: (whose name is Jacob): It's going to be OK, sis. It's not the end of the world. ERIC: We'll be fine babe. Just believe me. PRINCIPAL PAUL: (rather brighter tone) But I do have some good news: I just hired your new history teacher who was transferred from another school. I hope you all make him feel welcome and comfortable here. VOICE: (authoritarian, regimented tone) Atten-SHUN! PRINCIPAL PAUL: Here he is now! (The voice belongs to the new history teacher, who is a middle-aged man wearing a very smart outfit and has a look of authority. He is an avid disciplinarian and will punish his students for any given reason, however mild or severe the action.) (The students stand at attention.) PRINCIPAL PAUL: Here is Mr Drake, your new history teacher. (turning to Mr Drake) It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir. MR DRAKE: (haughty) Harrumph! PRINCIPAL PAUL: (sarcastic, thinking) Well he seemed nice... MR DRAKE: (disgusted) Just keep these uncivilised delinquents well away from me if possible. KENT: (offended) Who're you calling uncivilised? You should be taught some manners, old man! MR DRAKE: You should go back to Transylvania, the land of blood-sucking freaks like you, Freshie— where you belong! (Kent cries) ROB (a girl with a boy's name): Hey! Don't you dare insult my boyfriend like that! If you do that again, I'll... PRINCIPAL PAUL: Kent, Rob, Mr Drake, we do not wish for confrontation in my school! MR DRAKE: Stay out of this, Headmaster! I do not wish to hear a word from you or your subjects! I am in charge of this class and I can say or do whatever the bloody hell I want! EASTON: (stern) For goodness' sake, Sir, stop acting so pretentious! We students are able to learn and our faculty carry on educating us rather than preach and waste our time, so kindly leave us be for a change. (Mr Drake is boiling mad, he comes up to Easton and grabs him by the neck, nearly choking him) MR DRAKE: (growling, under breath) Had you the audacity to say I preach and waste my time, you little bastard? (gets angrier, voice raises in volume, no longer growling under breath) How dare you accuse me of preaching! You disgusting teenagers, especially Freshmen like you, make us adults feel as if we are inferior, incompetent and effeminate compared to your generation! You disgust me, you sicken me, you play... MALE STUDENT 2 (he wears blue cap backwards, has black hair, outfit consists of dark blue jumper, black pants and red shoes): Oh, shut the heck up, man! You're starting to tick me off! We've been in school for almost the whole day, and all hell has broken loose since you came here! If anything, you're as bad as Keith is, if not worse, considering you are such a tyrant! Instead of telling Kent to go back to Transylvania, why don't you set a foot out of this school, and run so fast your feet won't even touch the ground, eh!? (Mr Drake is seething with fury, and releases Easton from his grasp, dropping him on the floor. He slinks away after being threatened, muttering some curses lost in the midst of silence. For silence is deadly.) YARA and CEDRIC: (speechless, shaking in fright) W-w-what just happened? EASTON: (choking and coughing) YARA: (sarcastically) That's what happened! That jerk of a teacher strangled Easton on purpose! (smiling gratefully, relieved) Thank you for saving me. Your rant helped to keep the new teacher, Mr Drake, at bay. I'm so impressed by how you did it. MALE STUDENT 2: (Modestly) Oh, it was nothing, really. My name's Joey, and you are? YARA: I'm Yara; this is my boyfriend Cedric; and this is our good friend Easton. EASTON: Hi. (coughs, is now unconscious again) CEDRIC: Hi. JOEY: Well it's lovely to meet you both. I'd love to stay and chat, but the school day is almost over. CEDRIC: It was nice meeting you, too. We have some notes to take for some sort of assignment our old history teacher has planned. JOEY: I don't think the assignment would see the light of day. But he may either create a new assignment or give us more from the old agenda. I must warn you, though, he's bound to cause us trouble again tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking Easton to the nurse's office. (And, I'm sorry to say, he was right: Mr Drake returned next morning to cause trouble. The four friends were extra careful not to stand any more nonsense from him, though. Here he is causing grief to the unlucky students in the following scenes.) MR DRAKE: Atten-shun! (all students stand at attention as usual, but a girl's leg is not properly balanced.) You there! Why isn't your leg properly balanced? GIRL WITH DEFECTIVE LEG: I—I—I... (Mr Drake whacks her on leg with ruler) OK, I'll tell you, it's a birth defect! No need to— MR DRAKE: (coldly) I've got the answer. (points to one of the two Hall Monitors who serve under him) Now take her away. HALL MONITOR 1: Yes, Sir. (The two hall monitors take the girl with the defective leg away where she is beaten to death) MR DRAKE: (clears throat to get class' attention) All right class, now shut up and listen up! Today we shall be starting a new topic in American history, and it is about a War. (threateningly) Don't make me give out clues here, nor say the wrong answer, or I'll punish you severely. (A female student raises her hand) MR DRAKE: What's the war we're going to learn about, eh? FEMALE STUDENT 3: Uh, like, Star Wars or something? MR DRAKE: (mocking) "Uh, like, Star Wars or something?" (normal voice, sternly) Wrong answer! (Hall monitors come back) Take her to detention. (The hall monitors obey and take the girl to detention) MR DRAKE: Now who shall answer this question properly? What is the war we'll be learning about starting today? There better not be any more wrong answers, and if I hear one, I'll despise you for the rest of my life. (sees a male student raise hand) MALE STUDENT 4: We will be learning about the Civil War, Sir, which began on April the 12th, 1861 and ended on May the 9th four years later, Sir, though the last shot was fired on June the 22nd, Sir. The war was fought between two sides, Sir: the United States (or the Union), and the Confederate states (or Confederacy). The Civil War's origins dated back to 1860 when the Union worked to abolish slavery, as the newly-seceded Confederate states tried to resist them and continue to enslave the African slaves spending their days in the plantations and mills. The Union leaders, Sir, were President Abraham Lincoln and General Ulysses S Grant, and the Confederate leaders President Jefferson Davis and General Robert E Lee. Towards the end, Sir, or at the end, Lee surrendered at Appomattox Courthouse, thus ending the Civil War, and America became whole again... MR DRAKE: (sarcastic clapping) Bravo, bravo. It seems you got the answer, or answers, correct for once. At least I have a student who is competent enough to match me. (quietly) Egghead. (walks back to blackboard) So, now that we got that out of the way, let us begin the lesson as scheduled. (suddenly he saw another boy chewing gum in class) Oy! You! What do you think you're doing? MALE STUDENT 5: Uh Oh. MR DRAKE: (inspects male student 5) Hmm... judging by the chewing motions you made... I conclude that... you have been chewing gum in class. MALE STUDENT 5: But I wasn't... MR DRAKE: (shouting) SHUT UP!! I know what you were playing at, matey! You were chewing gum in class; after all this school is, and always has been, a GUM-FREE ZONE! (sotto voce, yet sarcastically) Oh dear, how sad, never mind. (to Hall monitors who came back again) Take 'im away, boys. HALL MONITOR 2: (salutes) Yes, Sir. HALL MONITOR 1: (salutes) Whatever you say, Sir. (elsewhere, in the nurse's office...) JOEY: Nurse is he going to live? NURSE: I don't know, kid. Your friend Easton has been knocked out yesterday. LORENA: (sobbing) Oh God, no! NURSE: But I assure you he'll be right as rain in no time... we can only hope. (in Detention Hall...) (the two hall monitors release the male student 5 and female student 3 and show them to their seats) MALE STUDENT 5: Yo, this sucks! FEMALE STUDENT 3: Same~! (Next day, in P.E. huh, "pee") (Cedric, Eric, Erika, Zack, Zara, Kelly, Yara, Joey, Galea, Jordon and Rodger are in their PE clothes and are waiting for one more student) ZACK: (quietly, to Zara and Kelly) Gee, you two, even though I'm glad you'll keep me safe from that tyrant, I'm not pleased to see him this time as a gym teacher. ZARA: Not even our usual gym teacher is as bad as he is. KELLY: I quite agree. (Mr Drake shows up, followed by a student with a red jersey and white cap. The class stands at attention.) MR DRAKE: (sotto voce) What's yer name, Freshie? "NEWBIE": James Anderson, Sir. MR DRAKE: What time do you call this, Anderson? The rest of the class arrived since you took ages to change your clothes; you're two minutes late. I expected you to arrive at 10.45 sharp. JAMES: Well, actually... MR DRAKE: SHUT UP!! (a few minutes later, the students are warming up) MR DRAKE: (returns) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, THEN? JORDON: Um, I thought we were preparing to do some push-ups, Sir? RODGER: And some sit-ups...? MR DRAKE: SHUT UP. Why? RODGER: Well, we... we rather wanted to do some exercises. MR DRAKE: Well, Mr la-di-da Freshie Rodge-Podge, if you wants exercises, you gets exercises! (sniggers) Right, ladies, Squad 'SHUN! Four paces forward, MARCH! Left, right, left, HALT ABOUT TURN! Right, now the sun is out of my eyes, I can see the moon proper. And a bunch o' poofs you is. Now, commence sit-ups THIRTY TIMES! (students start sit-up exercise, Jordon strains) MR DRAKE: Why aren't you doing a single sit-up, Freshie? JORDON: Sir, I cannot do it. MR DRAKE: SHUT UP!! That's ten more sit-ups for you! (once the sit-up routine is finished, they do 100 push-ups) MR DRAKE: 98...99...100...and...HALT! Stand easy. (the students, apart from CEDRIC, YARA, ZACK, ZARA, KELLY, ERIC, ERIKA and JOEY, were exhausted after 100 push ups and 30/40 sit ups) MR DRAKE: From what I hear, all of you did well today in class— all that is but you four poofs! (pointedly to James, Jordon, Galea and Rodger) You have displayed SUCH GREAT WEAKNESS in the mind and body, and you ought to be ashamed of yourselves for that! (calmer, but still stern) After you change your clothes, I shall speak to you later! JORDON: Yes, Mr Drake, Sir. MR DRAKE: (mocking) "Yes, Mr Drake, Sir." (James, Jordon and Rodger head to the Boys' locker room and change clothes. Galea followed and heads to the Girls' locker room) (at the Boys' Locker Room...) JORDON: I told you two he's as commanding as our gym teacher is, but he's worse than that! How could he take up all positions if he's restricted to one role only? I mean, he's the new history teacher after all! RODGER: Don't worry, he'll learn his lesson soon enough. (after they changed) SECRETARY: James, Jordon, Galea and Rodger: please report to Detention Hall. That's James, Jordon, Galea and Rodger: please report to detention hall, pronto. (the four students walk into Detention Hall feeling quite guilty... and wait) JAMES: Where's Mr Drake? It's not like him to be late. GALEA: He could be wreaking havoc in the headmaster's office or something. (at the Headmaster's Office) MR DRAKE: (cracks his knuckles) Principal, your office is going down! PREPARE YOURSELF! (Mr Drake lunges at the desk and tips it over) (meanwhile, after the rest changed their clothes...) (the students hear a tremendous noise) ERIC: D'you hear that? CEDRIC: Maybe the Principal's office is being attacked by ninjas or something? CATHERINE: Nonsense! It could be a robbery. EMMA: (sighs worriedly) I should think so too. I've seen this happen before, in my old school at least... VOICE: Actually, you were all wrong. ALL STUDENTS: Principal Paul? (CEDRIC whispers something to YARA) PRINCIPAL PAUL: Sorry I couldn't come to see you; I had a staff meeting. YARA: Oh! Principal, thank goodness you're here. PRINCIPAL PAUL: That's right. I am here to teach your history class just for today since Mr Drake has, somewhat confusingly, yet hastily, changed positions. YARA: Please, Sir, may I please use the bathroom? PRINCIPAL PAUL: Certainly, but be quick now. (YARA's "spectacles" fall out of her pocket or something) PRINCIPAL PAUL: It's all right. They're not her real glasses, I believe. CEDRIC: It's not all right. Would you mind going back to your office for a minute? PRINCIPAL PAUL: Why, yes. I'll be right back. (off screen, walks to office and is horrified to find his office was wrecked and/or vandalised, v/o shocked) What happened to my office? (beat, angry) DRAAAAAAAKE!!! (at Detention Hall, the students were anxiously waiting; but who should arrive unexpectedly but Mr Drake himself?) JORDON: (whispering to Galea) Now we're in trouble. GALEA: (ditto, to Jordon) At least he's late (sniggers) MR DRAKE: Atten-SHUN! (all the students in detention hall are taken aback, and stand at attention) You there, the four of you poofs! An hour or two ago, I proposed to speak with you; but I will now. (He speaks first to James) MR DRAKE: For being late to class, you spend ONE week in detention and do your work even if on the week's end. That'll show you for being late even by just one second! (then to Rodger) MR DRAKE: For being such an utter, spineless failure you, too, will spend a week in detention. Starting next week, I will sign you up for intensive workouts, where you will work harder AND NOT FAIL AGAIN THIS TIME! (then to Galea) MR DRAKE: Galea, I've only just found out from my bodyguards that you became pregnant from having premarital sex with your "boyfriend". (Galea blushes with embarrassment) As punishment, you will spend the next three-quarters of the year rotting in detention until your child is ready to come out. Once your detention is served, however, the baby will have to be aborted and you'll remain a virgin for always and always! You'd like that wouldn't you, you lonesome slut? (and finally to Jordon) MR DRAKE: And as for you, you useless so-and-so, consider this punishment for disrespecting and betraying your SUPERIOR! GALEA: (sobbing) No! Please! You can't do this Sir, you can't! (Mr Drake ignores Galae and draws out his gun, while Jordon gets out a confiscated gun he took from the back of the room. Jordon fires one bullet, but Mr Drake dodges) MR DRAKE: Is that all you got? I've seen my mother aim better than you! (Jordon growls, and fires at the arrogant teacher's vest. Mr Drake takes the bullet off and shoots at Jordon's gun, rendering the latter useless) MR DRAKE: NOW DIE!! JORDON: (hears teacher's battle cry) No please, no no no no no! (Mr Drake slashes gun on Jordon's head, blacking him out, while despite Galea's pleas, he murders her and then shoots Jordon till he's dead. Mr Drake laughs sadistically and maniacally, indicating that the deed was done for him... but he wasn't yet finished.) (back in history class) CEDRIC: (thinking, cross) I've had enough of that self-absorbed git of a teacher! He's brutally punished and murdered one innocent student too many! When it rained for an hour or two yesterday, he made a pretend fire drill and forced his students to go outside without their raincoats and umbrellas, and made them suffer! And he destroyed the principal's office, even though he secretly tried to frame me and my friends! (hears Mr Drake's laugh) I know that voice. (to his friends and classmates) Get out of here, he's coming in! (CEDRIC's classmates run quickly out of the classroom, through the hallways, and out the front door of the school) CEDRIC: All right Mr Drake, show yourself! MR DRAKE: (chuckles) Gladly... (he walks in with a condescending sneer, and steps on YARA's 'spectacles'. CEDRIC winces at this, as Mr Drake gasps in shock, and then lowers his voice and frowns as he glimpses at the 'spectacles' lying on the floor') I have failed my subjects insofar as they failed me. (shaking in anger, then pointing to CEDRIC) YOU!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ORCHESTRATED SUCH A GHASTLY ACT!!! (silence for two minutes, while CEDRIC shakes in anger, then giving a savage grin) Afraid to stand up to me, Freshie? I daresay... CEDRIC: (furious) SHUT UP!!!!! (beat, Mr Drake shakes with fear while CEDRIC gazes at him in blind rage) You were the one who did this! If it hadn't been for your tyranny, this would never have happened to me; but it did and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! (anger reaches breaking point as CEDRIC effortlessly lifts a desk) YOU WILL DIE WHERE YOU STAND!!!!!!!! (throws desk at Mr Drake) MR DRAKE: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (knocked upon impact and severely injured) Ah ma guh, ah ca ta! Ca arr arr you lan! (translated: Oh my God, I can't talk! Call an ambulance!) (CEDRIC breathes rapidly and grins savagely) CEDRIC: (laughs maniacally) Having fun yet? (no response) Good. Serves you right for being such a pompous old windbag of a teacher, you...you... (as the classmates come in, Cedric feels pain in his head) Huh? What's happening to me? NO! NOOOOO! (Cedric is also knocked unconscious. Then the newly-recovered Easton walks up to his friend) EASTON: Cedric? Cedric! Please wake up! JOEY: (walks up with a spare stethoscope and uses it on Cedric's heart) Hey guys, I can feel a pulse. ERIKA: Does this mean...? ERIC: Shsh... he's waking up. CEDRIC: (wakes up and yawns) Uuuuugh... what happened? EASTON: You're in class, remember? CEDRIC: But I don't see you here... (is stunned and now fully aware of his surroundings) EASTON?!? It can't be. (others are surprised to see EASTON has regained consciousness) EASTON: It's great to be back, old buddy old pal. PRINCIPAL PAUL: (voice) It is indeed! (Students turn to the principal) PRINCIPAL PAUL: Well, Easton, the nurse has done some tests recently and I am pleased to say that, even through the day's— err— shocking proceedings... you have passed those tests and are fit enough to go to school until you graduate. EASTON: Thank you, Sir. But, begging your pardon, Sir, what about Mr Drake? Is he OK? CATHERINE: More likely he wants him dead or something! BRIAN: Hear, hear. PRINCIPAL PAUL: Catherine, that's no way to speak about your teacher, dead OR alive! It isn't Mr Drake's fault he acts as he does; it was but the environment with which he was surrounded especially in his youth, and whatever he believes in. He may have been such a tyrant to us, even going so far as to vandalise my office, and his opinions may seem radically outdated and over-generalised; but we cannot force Mr Drake to change, nor should we be so critical of him solely because we disagree with him. He was, and still is, a respected teacher at his old school, with a strong work ethic and sense of determination and will. I will not have you talk about him like that. (turning to Easton) As for the answer to your question, Easton, I have arranged for a helicopter to take him to hospital. It is far too late to examine him now and, whilst he may have some chance at survival and eventual recovery given how severe or critical his injuries are, his fate is yet to be determined. It may be more likely to have extensive surgery done on him, but we'll just have to wait and see. (turns to Cedric, sombrely) And as for you, Cedric, I shall speak to you later... (Cedric looks down in shame, guilt and uncertainty) (TO BE CONTINUED...) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes